


全民溜肉段儿

by NINESJIU



Category: allnong
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NINESJIU/pseuds/NINESJIU
Summary: 首发LOFTER





	全民溜肉段儿

【坤农】

狭窄的更衣室中，断断续续的喘息声隐隐传出，陈立农跨坐在男人身上上下运动，下身的衣物被胡乱地扔到一边，白色的T恤被掀上去，露出了胸前肿胀的乳头。

蔡徐坤一只手扶着他纤细的腰肢，一只手捻弄着被玩弄到硬挺起来的殷红乳尖。感受到陈立农似乎有些体力不支，动作慢了下来，本来扶着腰的手暧昧地滑下，警告性地狠狠打在柔软的臀肉上，疼痛夹杂着快意的淫乱刺激让陈立农小声抽气，接着就紧紧搂住了蔡徐坤的脖子，把脸埋在他的颈窝颤抖。

“再努力点啊，宝宝。”

修长的手指抚过陈立农的后颈，蔡徐坤靠近他的耳边再次轻声提醒:

“动快点，大家都在等我们呢。”

“可...嗯...我好累啊坤坤...你动下好不好...”

夹着喘息的撒娇抱怨传到耳边，蔡徐坤拿他没办法，只能扣住了手感极好的圆润臀肉挺动胯部，狠狠撞击上陈立农体内他最熟悉的敏感点。

“缺乏锻炼...”他咬着怀里宝贝的耳朵轻斥，心里盘算着什么时候得带他多运动运动，摸着这细的要命的腿和腰，虽然诱人，却也让他心疼。

“嗯...快点啦...”

被撞到敏感点，原本正舒服得颤抖，可是蔡徐坤操了两下又是心不在焉地想着什么，让陈立农有些不满地催促着。

“小麻烦精...”蔡徐坤捏住眼前少年的下巴有些粗暴地吻了上去，毫不犹豫地勾着他的舌尖纠缠，身下也如陈立农所愿开始挺动，在湿滑紧致的穴道中横冲直撞，交合处溢出的淫水沾湿了两个人的下身，甚至溅到了拍摄用的服装上。

一吻完毕，陈立农被迫咬住了自己的T恤下摆，配合蔡徐坤粗暴的动作，用自己湿漉漉的小穴套弄身下的肉棒。胸前的乳尖被吸吮舔弄，被舔的亮晶晶的乳尖红肿胀大着，活像下一秒就要溢出些乳汁一样。

正当陈立农一边压抑着自己的呻吟，一边努力在灭顶的快感中寻找理智时，突兀的敲门声却响了起来。

“哥，你好了吗?”

蔡徐坤深顶了一下，感受到陈立农从听到门口的队友敲门就开始僵硬起来，下面的肉壁吸的他紧紧的，虽然自己给予他下身快感不减，可是他却不敢享受，只是红着眼睛焦急地看着自己，紧张得眼睛中都有泪水在打转。

他的宝贝啊。

蔡徐坤握住陈立农前面挺立的阴茎有一下没一下地撸动着撩拨他，小兔子激烈地颤抖着推拒，却被他箍在怀里没法反抗。他调整了一下呼吸，语气平静地开口:

“快了，马上就好。”

“那我们先去车上等你了啊。啊对了坤哥，你看到农农了吗?”

蔡徐坤玩味地看了怀里被欺负却只能硬憋着的小可怜:

“没有...大概，是去厕所了吧?”

话音刚落，蔡徐坤也不顾可能被门外的人听到，猛地冲刺起来，肉刃破开因为高度紧张而格外紧致的穴道，摩擦着布满敏感点的内部软肉。

陈立农只觉得一股让他惊慌的快感顺着脊椎骨冲击大脑，尤其是蔡徐坤还握着他前面的性器挑逗，他又惊又气，一口咬上了蔡徐坤的颈窝，靠着泄愤一样的啃咬才忍住了叫出声的欲望。

可是他咬的越狠，蔡徐坤就操得越狠，在不确定门外的人走没走的情况下，他没有多久就被操到了高潮，浊白射进了蔡徐坤的手心。

“又被操射了?”蔡徐坤摸了一把自己的颈窝，那里是一个牙印，还好没有破，但有些瘀血，“嘶——咬的还挺疼。”

“对不起...”后知后觉反应过来开始认怂的小兔子也很后悔，凑上去轻轻帮自己的恋人吹着。

“不碍事。”蔡徐坤拍拍自家宝贝的屁股示意他起身，擦干净二人身上的痕迹，又帮他穿好衣服。

外面等他们一起回去的车已经停了许久，队友看到两个人，打趣到:

“怎么一起出来?你们俩背着我们干嘛了?”

“刚好遇到而已。”蔡徐坤笑了笑。

“坤坤，你脖子那里，好像有块红印啊...”年纪小的弟弟凑上来想看个仔细，却被蔡徐坤用手遮住了。

“这个啊...”蔡徐坤轻轻按住了那块红色的印记，“过敏吧。”

【丞农】

范丞丞讨厌不受关注的感觉。

他信心满满地弹跳起身，篮球从手中飞出，经过一个完美的抛物线滑进篮筐，他抹了一把额头的汗珠，通过周围女生的尖叫声确认，他现在的模样一定是极其耀眼的。

范丞丞借着喝水的时候悄悄地寻找那个自己想要看到的人，却未果。他不甘心，四周扫视了一圈，无视周围女生小声的惊叹抽气声，终于锁定了那个地方——他想找的人正安安静静地坐在树荫下面，一脸认真地写着什么。

为什么不看他？难道对他来说，自己已经没有吸引力了吗？

那时的范丞丞，突然感到一股无名之火涌上心头，别扭又记仇的幼稚鬼一心想着报复，于是在下课后把陈立农堵在器材室，把人压在墙上狠狠地欺负。

“你今天来看我打球了吗？”

“啊...来了啊...”两个人的性器被范丞丞半强迫性地握在一起摩擦，碰撞在一起好像小猫在挠着心脏一样麻痒。

陈立农仰起了脖颈喘息，他洁白的白衬衣被粗暴地扯掉了好几个扣子，露出大片的细白肌肤，因为黏腻的汗液，遮住乳头的部分也并不能发挥作用，反而因为湿透贴在乳尖上，衬得这抹粉色更加淫乱。

“骗人...”

范丞丞舔过陈立农形状诱人的喉结，饱含着占有欲的吻痕一个一个印在那像天鹅一样优美的脖颈上，好像要告诉全世界，这个人已经印上了他的印记，谁也不准碰。

“你都没有看我，你在干什么？”

“我在看你啊...唔..丞丞别闹了...”陈立农双颊通红，因为范丞丞帮两人自慰的行为太过刺激，他的双腿都开始颤抖了，可是范丞丞却更加过分地加快了动作。

“啊...我想射了嗯...让我射...”陈立农紧紧抓着范丞丞的小臂，下体的快感一点点攀升，马上就要达到高潮。

可是想要惩罚他的范丞丞，没有听到想得到的答案，又怎么会让他称心如意。

马上就要高潮了，范丞丞却突然松开了他的性器，握住自己的肉棒抵上了那个淫荡的湿润穴口。

“不行！”陈立农慌乱地推拒着，他们怎么可以在器材室做爱呢？刚刚的行为已经足够危险了，如果再让他更进一步的话...

“我就要在这操你。”范丞丞才不理会他的反抗，把自己一点一点送了进去，“谁让你刚才不说实话。”

穴口被撑到了最大，贪婪地吞吐着粗大的肉棒，范丞丞把自己送进了最深处，感受着穴道天然的蠕动按摩着他的性器，他揉着两人的交合处，笑道：“农农不是很厉害吗。竟然都吃下去了。”

好像你哪次没有全部插进去，塞得满满当当一样。陈立农想生气，却没有力气反抗，每次和范丞丞做这种亲密的事情，他还是会全身酥软，意识模糊，不由自主就被那个人里里外外吃了个遍，什么过分的要求都满足了。

“你等下慢...啊啊...笨蛋...”

陈立农刚想提醒范丞丞慢一些，却被一下子就快速挺动起来的肉棒吓了一跳，身体一软就想摔倒，还好范丞丞撑住了他的腿，有力的胳膊环住了他的腰。

“有这么舒服吗...腰都软了。”范丞丞笑，身下速度减慢了一些，却是磨人得很，每次都缓慢磨过那个敏感点，带来细密绵长的快感。

陈立农额头积了一层薄汗，却还是口是心非：“一点也不舒服...”

“小骗子...”范丞丞掐着那截细细白白的腰顶弄，没有多久陈立农就在他怀里颤抖起来，“你还不说实话。”

“嗯啊啊...我是...在给你写...啊...写歌...”

“什么？”

“因为打篮球的丞丞...很帅...很耀眼嗯...唔嗯...”

唇舌交缠间一切误会都解开了，原本在生气中的小男友被轻轻松松地顺毛，还有什么比知道了恋人每时每刻都在关注你，并且认为你是人群中最耀眼的那个更让人高兴的呢？

“那你下次唱给我听好不好？”

“啊嗯...你先...停...”

“你确定，要我停吗？”

【贾农】

黄明昊靠在沙发上，他有些迷糊地看着埋头在自己腿间的那个人，换做以前，给他一百个胆子，也不敢想这种事竟然变成了真的，但是，它就是这样发生了。

陈立农侧着头，伸出一截粉色的舌尖，顺着他阴茎青筋的线条舔弄亲吻着，柔软温热的手心安抚着下面两个囊袋和没能舔弄到的柱身。然而这只是前戏，说是舔舐，不如说是挑逗，这点程度可以完美地激起他的性欲，让他的肉棒变得更粗更硬。

“硬的好厉害。”陈立农收回舌尖，抬眼对他轻轻一笑。

“农农...嗯...”

红胀的龟头突然被含进了温热的口腔，湿滑的舌头绕着顶端的小孔挑逗打转，黄明昊第一次被这样含住，特殊刺激的体验让他没忍住，呻吟溢出唇角。

陈立农乖巧地垂下眼帘伺候眼前的粗硬，放松着试图把黄明昊的肉棒吞得更深，直到黄明昊感到自己顶着一个紧到极致的地方，那已经是最深处了，可是自己还有大半截没有全部塞进去。

黄明昊总是想，陈立农的唇形很适合接吻，当他拍摄或者训练时微微张开唇瓣喘息，天知道他多么拼命才能抑制住自己亲吻上去，狠狠把他的唇瓣欺负到破皮的冲动，最好是溢出一点鲜血，那种血腥味可以刚好刺激他的神经，让他有种这个人已经完完全全被他占有的错觉。

他现在想着，原来这张嘴巴，也很适合含男人的鸡巴。

他因为自己冒出了这个淫秽的想法而感到羞耻不已，可是却没法控制自己不去看陈立农因为吞吐肉棒而有些痛苦的表情——这种痛苦带着羞涩的春色，让他的肉棒耐不住又胀大了一些。

感受到变化的小兔子有些慌张地抬眼看他，委屈的眼神仿佛在恳求他不要这样欺负自己，黄明昊倒吸一口气，右手抚摸上陈立农的发顶，插入他的发丝。

“哥哥...好好舔我。”

“唔嗯...”

作为回应，陈立农真的更加卖力地吞吐着眼前的肉棒，他的眼神逐渐变得沉迷，好像是在吸吮全世界最好吃的棒棒糖。黄明昊知道，他在给他口交的同时，也陷入了难耐的情欲中，只是无法纾解，只能乖巧地让他操弄着这张小嘴。

被操嘴巴也有快感，真是没救了。黄明昊这样想。

原本只是无聊的休息日打的一个小赌，游戏谁能赢就答应对方一个要求，他看着陈立农信心满满，满脸写着“你输定了”的模样，不甘心地打起了一万分的精神，没想到最后真的在最后赢了游戏水平比他强几倍的陈立农。

“哥哥帮我口吧？”

他看着陈立农震惊的样子，真想给自己一巴掌。为什么脱口而出了这么露骨的话？他们虽然在谈恋爱，却是纯洁得不行的关系，甚至接个吻都要扭捏大半天，他怎么就可以随口说出这么色情的要求？

“我开玩笑...”

“可以啊。”陈立农却是很平静地点点头，“愿赌服输喽。”

逐渐升高的热度顺着他的下体传到四肢五脏，黄明昊粗喘着用手背挡住了眼睛。他真的不知道，这是一件多么要命的事情。

“哥哥放开我...我想射...”

射精的欲望袭来，黄明昊直起身想要推开陈立农，结果对方却握住了他的手，和他十指相扣，虽然被粗大的肉棒操的小嘴通红，眼角含着生理性的泪水，可是他却不愿意放开。

最后几个深喉，黄明昊还是没能推开陈立农，也忍不住汹涌的欲望，就这样射在了陈立农的嘴巴里面。

“咳...咳咳咳...”

射在嘴里的感觉，对陈立农来说并不好受，黄明昊刚刚射出来，他就吐出了半软的性器，在一边干呕起来。黄明昊紧张地拍着他的后背，从一旁抽出纸巾：

“都说了不要让我射里面...”

陈立农接过纸巾，却不着急擦，他微微仰起头，对着黄明昊伸出舌尖——丝丝白浊和粉色的舌尖纠缠在一起，简直不能再情色。

“谢谢款待。”

他笑得就像一只得逞的小狐狸，黄明昊这么想着。

【橘农】

林彦俊现在很气。

面前的秘书嘴巴一张一合不知道在说些什么，他压根没有听进去，他全部的注意力都在自己办公桌下面藏着的那个小坏蛋身上。

这么大的一只，也不知道怎么就正正好好能缩到桌子下面。陈立农看着林彦俊每隔三秒就要不安地看他一眼的样子，强忍着不笑出声。他的手指坏心地顺着林彦俊的膝盖滑到大腿，一点一点前进，马上就要触到那个危险地点。

还有一点点，一点点。

陈立农的掌心轻轻覆上那个因为自己之前的挑逗已经半硬的东西，小幅度摩擦着。

林彦俊低下头警告地瞪了他一眼，他仰起头，露出一个特别纯良的微笑。

“林总？林总？”秘书发现林彦俊又在出神，只能喊他。

“没事，我都知道了。”回过神的林彦俊故作镇静，“你先出去吧，还有，等会谁也不准进来，我要休息。”

秘书点了点头鞠躬出去了，林彦俊在办公室门关上的那一秒变了脸色，原本平静的脸上阴云密布，低头把干坏事的人拉了出来。

“陈立农，你是不是觉得我不敢怎么样你？”

“疼...”因为林彦俊太用力而红了手腕的陈立农皱了皱眉，又不敢说什么，只能自己揉着手腕，脸上满是委屈之色。

“疼了吗？”林彦俊还是黑着脸。

“你自己看。”陈立农把手腕伸到他眼前，林彦俊叹了口气，还是把手腕拉过来轻轻帮自己的宝贝揉着。

“还疼吗？”揉了几下，林彦俊在原本红了的地方轻吻了一下。

“不疼啦。”陈立农晃了晃手腕就想往林彦俊怀里钻。

“停。”林彦俊却又突然变了脸，把陈立农吓了一跳，“以为这样我就不会惩罚你了哦？”

“那......”

“你不是很想勾引我吗？坐到桌子上去，自己操自己给我看看。”

怎么可以这么云淡风轻地说出这么过分的要求？

但是没办法，林彦俊生气起来可是很难哄的，除非按他说的做，不然他这几天都别想看到林彦俊的好脸色了。陈立农无奈，只能慢慢挪到桌子前，长腿一跨坐了上去。

冰凉的润滑液被挤到穴口，陈立农被刺激得一个颤抖，手指缓慢地把润滑液在穴口涂匀，指尖试探性地想挤进后穴。

林彦俊就坐在他的面前，自己的活春宫表演就这样被他看得一清二楚。

“阿俊...要不我们回家再...”

“不行。”话还没说完就被无情地拒绝了，“插进去。”

“嗯...坏人...”

无奈，陈立农只能顺从林彦俊的命令，就着润滑液的润滑，一根手指探进了后穴浅浅插弄。给自己扩张自慰是陈立农几乎没有怎么做过的事情，动作青涩，无论怎么寻找，也找不到让自己舒服的那个点，和平时被林彦俊操到高潮的感觉一点也不一样。

他开始着急了：“阿俊，不舒服...”

“你再插进去一根，就会舒服。”林彦俊不急，抬起下巴示意他继续。第二根手指如愿以偿地插了进去，陈立农挪了挪小屁股，手指进的更深了。他的穴壁也很敏感，遇到异物就紧紧地把它包裹住是被调教出来的下意识反应，陈立农感受着自己的手指被紧紧吸住的奇妙感觉，后穴 传来一阵一阵麻痒的空虚感，叫嚣着要一个更粗更大的东西插进来杀杀痒才好。

“可...嗯可以...了吧？”

“两根手指就不行了吗？”林彦俊附身上前，按揉着红肿的穴口，“我帮你？”

说着，不属于陈立农的两根手指就并行着挤进了穴口，和自己的手指不同，林彦俊的手指一进来就迅速找到了陈立农的敏感点，轻轻几下抽插，就让陈立农惊叫出声：

“啊啊...啊别碰...”

“你不是在找这里吗？”他凑到陈立农耳边轻笑，看着小兔子整个耳朵都红彤彤的了，“害羞了？不是你刚才大胆的时候了？”

“我错了...啊！”林彦俊几个用力的抽插后抽出了手指，拉过陈立农的手调整方向操弄自己的敏感点。在林彦俊的帮助下成功插到自己的g点，陈立农被激烈的快感冲昏了大脑，渐渐不用林彦俊拉着也开始狠狠用手指操着自己的后穴，完全沉迷在这种快感中。淫液顺着腿根流到桌子上，甚至沾湿了一点桌上的文件。

“我的文件都被你弄湿了...”林彦俊掐了一把陈立农的乳尖，“真是骚。”

“我没有...我只是....唔啊、啊啊...”

激射而出的精液让林彦俊楞了一下，他倒是没想到陈立农敏感到这种程度，仅仅是让他用手指插了自己一会，就这样高潮了。但当他片刻后反应过来，只想用自己的肉棒操进这个小骚穴堵住他的淫水，他越是发骚，他就要操的越狠，想让他射到射不出来才好。

“要吗？”有些沙哑的声音在陈立农耳边响起，他感受到一个又热又硬的东西顶在他的后穴口摩擦，“给你更大更好的...”

“好...”刚刚经历了高潮的身体仿佛一个任人摆布的娃娃一样，陈立农张开唇瓣轻喘，拉住了林彦俊的领带，轻轻一扯，林彦俊就会意地吻住了他，亲吻中分泌的津液很好地滋润了干燥的唇。

“那你要说什么？”

“请你操我吧，老公...”

【正农】

 

“我们先对函数f（x）求导，把端点x=3代入...嗯，这时候缩小a的取值范围是多少呢？”

温柔的声音就在耳边，语气也是耐心的引导，可是陈立农却一个字也听不进去，他双颊泛着不自然的红晕，手中的中性笔在试卷上划出奇怪的痕迹，完全不是在计算的样子。

“农农，听课要专心啊...”朱正廷下巴抵在陈立农的肩膀上，左臂把他又往怀里带了带，右手扶正了他的笔。

“啪嗒”一声，陈立农的笔脱手了，细碎的呻吟也从他的嘴角溢了出来。

“呜...老师...操我...”

“这不是正在操农农吗？”朱正廷把笔又塞进陈立农手中，“听课要认真，继续算。”

少年坐在男人身上，被粗大的性器贯穿着，在这种情况下，朱正廷还要求他计算复杂的函数运算。

“我不...要了...嗯啊啊...”陈立农很想把注意力集中到手中的笔上面，可是下体传来的快感太强烈，他也无法忽略，控制不住地呻吟出声。

“不要太大声，课堂上不准喧哗。”惩罚性地咬了一口怀里少年的肩膀，朱正廷继续扶着他的腰顶弄着敏感湿软的小穴。

“农农知道为什么今天要边操农农边上课吗？”

“因为...嗯...农农考试考砸ne...”试卷被陈立农抓的不成样子，更别说修改和笔记了，连原本的样子都看不出了。

“对，所以老师要惩罚坏学生，知道吗？”

“老师...我错了嗯...”

“乖，”朱正廷亲吻着陈立农的后颈，“我们看这些选择题，农农做对了多少？做错一道就操你一下知道吗？”

不及格的“坏学生”自然是做错了许多，每看到一道错题，朱老师就会深深顶入自己学生的最深处，研磨内里敏感的软肉，感受到湿滑的穴道紧紧包裹着他的肉棒吸吮，甚至难得有一道对题，朱正廷停止了动作，陈立农竟然不满足地主动抬起屁股套弄他的肉棒。

“你看看你。”

朱正廷无奈地叹了几口气，不再管那些扫兴的习题，把人压到了书桌上就开始肆无忌惮地后入操弄起来。陈立农见朱正廷终于放过他了，被性欲支配的身体更是忍不住摇摆着配合朱正廷的挺动。

平时是对他恭恭敬敬的学生，做爱时是他淫乱放荡的小性奴。

“老师...啊啊嗯...操这里...好舒服...嗯...”

大肉棒磨着自己的骚点，陈立农也顾不得这么多了，只想喊出声，让身后的男人多疼爱自己一点。

“怎么农农不及格...还能这么舒服，嗯？”

“因为...老师是...老师疼农农嗯....”

朱正廷的汗珠滴在陈立农的后腰处，好像带着灼热的温度一样，每滴下一滴，朱正廷都能感受到穴壁不自然地紧缩一下，好像这是什么催情剂一样。他的手指顺着脊柱抚摸到陈立农的肩膀，又绕到前面红肿的乳尖，揉搓捻弄好像要挤出什么一样。

“给老师喝奶好不好？”

男孩子自然是不能产奶了，陈立农脸颊通红，咬着下唇撒娇：“农农没有...老师多插一插，说不定就...啊啊慢点...”

“看来宝宝你生物学的也不好啊，男孩子插得再多也不会有奶的。”朱正廷轻笑，穴道中无规律的痉挛告诉他，身下的人马上就要高潮了。

“但是，老师可以，喂给你牛奶哦...”

乖孩子要一滴不剩地喝干净才可以啊。


End file.
